vinciniafandomcom-20200214-history
Teardrop Creative
This wiki is distributed by Bronze Arch Creative Vincinia Wiki This is a fictional creative page about an idea of a future War between Russia and the United Nations, and many more futuristic ideas that may soon come in human history. This wiki will feature information about different galaxies, planets, military subjects, and more creative ideas that may be subject to a prediction of the history of Earth and the human race in the next century. Background January, 2050, Russia's newly appointed Prime Minister, Yiktov Keshner, declares an act of global dominance to create a new order on earth. The new Russian Federation takes control of most of Asia including China. Using the Asian people as slaves to work for the government and as militants, the Federation continues their dominance before being stopped abruptly by the newly formed United Nations and the anticipated World War III arises. In 2089, humans come to the conclusion that earth is no longer habitable. As the second space race begins to gain resources for each side of the war, the Vincinian galaxy is reached, with the Shadow empire and UN each taking halves of the galaxy. Eventually, after three galactic wars in the Vincinia galaxy, the UN became victorious after destroying the Russian capitol planet, Nahnvarto. And peace was established in the galaxy. After the war, the UN and Tamoda senate agreed to merge governments to create the Vincinian Union to again establish peace throughout Vincinia. Shortly after, Supreme Leader Claddorion was assassinated which caused an uproar among citizens of the planet Tamoda because of dangerous threats that may happen on the planet. The Tamodian Civil War became a major conflict rooting from the assassination of the Supreme Leader. With the VU on the verge of collapse, terrorists from the BC hijacked Sunrunner station and flew it directly into the sun, causing a supernova because of the merged hydrogen molecules and destroyed the Dopon System along with Tamoda. This left hundreds of billions of people dead, but the remaining 1.4 billion escaped the explosion via Emergency Vessel and eventually came to the conclusion to return to earth because of no where else to go. Humans then returned to their home planet renaming their civilization, Pahrem, and began to rebuild their broken society. History In 2050, newly appointed Russian Prime Minister, Yiktov Keshner rose to power. Claiming to be the "Earth's leader", the dictator declared a statement to imperialize Russia and announce global dominance upon all nations. With China and several other Communist countries backing the Russian Federation, Emperor Keshner seized control of many countries and acquiring them to become part of the Russian Empire. On the other hand, the United States' President, Thomas Hubman quickly organized several countries within the United Nations and attempted to oppose the newly created Russian empire, with Japan, South Korea and Great Britain backing up the new Allied powers. As the war continued on, a cold war started and rarely any battles took place because of fear that could cause the potential downfall of the human race with the acquiring of highly advanced nuclear weapons and other major weapons that could easily destroy the people of earth. In 2089, officials declared that earth is no longer habitable and that humans need to find a home elsewhere because of major pollution, temperature rises, and other disasters that could destroy the human race. Thus, the second space race began between Russia and the new United Nations. In 2___, the Russian Federation stumbled upon Worm hole-37, an entrance to a new galaxy since the Milky Way was simply too large to find a habitable planet because of the limited resources humans had at the time. WH-37 was found only 2.7 light years away. This became the automatic transportation system for both powers to reach a new galaxy. After the first Galactic War, the victorious UN reached the galaxy first and settled upon a goldilocks planet near the center of the newly claimed galaxy, while the Russian Federation came upon another habitable planet not far just on the west side. People named the galaxy Vincinia because of the galaxy's violet spiral. The Galactic Treaty of 2101 was a treaty that halted the war between the Shadow empire and United Nations while the two both set up their colonies on different planets. With the Federation on Nahnvarto, and Tamoda for the United Nations. These planets for the two became basically two earths, and with more resources and advanced technology, exploration in the galaxy became widespread. After battle upon battle between the two enemies, eventually the UN decided to head to Nahnvarto and put an end to the Russian empire that had reigned under Keshner's rule. UN forces invaded Nahnvarto and in a six hour war, Nahnvarto was destroyed by the Thunderbolt weapon and the United Nations came out victorious. With the Russians destroyed, peace was restored to the galaxy. Back on the planet Tamoda, people paraded through the streets celebrating the victorious UN with the Shadow empire in rambles. With the UN being the only remaining ultimate power in the galaxy, the senate and government voted on a union that would govern the people of Vincinia. Thus, the Vincinian Union was formed. Omnes Claddorion became the first Supreme Leader in Vincinian Union history and ruled for almost 2 years and became well-liked and very successful as a building foundation for the Union. In 21__ Claddorion was assassinated and caused the Tamodian Civil War that raged on for nearly 20 years. In 21__, VU probes detected a presence in Nahnvartoan space and found that Russian passenger ships had escaped the planet, but with no weapons and little food and resources. Supreme leader Tyv Avollon made a very controversial decision to seek refuge for the surviving Russian survivors on the planet, Vonoa and detain them for the time being. Although he thought that he made the planet with tight security, some refugees escaped the planet to Tamoda to live a life in freedom. The planet became a hostile atmosphere with protests, massacres, government arrests and other uproars that rattled the Vincinian Union. Eventually, Karo Sinn, an outsider that was born on Nahnvarto, came forward to claim leadership over a group of people opposing the government. These people were known as the Black Crow organization, vowing to dethrone The VU and destroy it to create a new order. Karo Sinn was able to capture the Fannen province and destroy the Nenavog factory, the largest nuclear factory on the planet, and killed millions of people within the province including himself as part of a murder-suicide. With Sinn dead, the VU thought that there would be no more contention with the people and they would be able to stabilize the government body. With some survivors still left of the Black Crow, Sinn's men were able to hijack cargo ships en route to the Sunrunner space station planning to destroy Tamoda as a whole. The Sunrunner space station was built to generate Dopon-27's sun energy and convert it into renewable energy used for Tamoda's economy and military as benefits. The Sunrunner had enough energy and capacity in it to obliterate the entire Dopon system if collided with Dopon's sun, Dopon-27. Karo Sinn's militants invaded the ship, hijacked the station, and flew it directly into the star, destroying the entire Dopon system. On Tamoda, the humans had approximately six hours to escape the planet or they would all die in the explosion. Only 40 million escaped the planet alive out of the 1.2 trillion people, become the largest tragedy in the history of mankind. With nowhere to go, the surviving Tamodians had no choice but to return to earth, the birthplace of mankind. Through WH-37, the humans returned to earth to find that the atmosphere had improved on the planet along with temperatures returning back to their normal state. The humans then colonized the earth, naming their civilization Pahrem, and once again remaining there for a millenium in peace. Category:Browse Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse